<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The other Rossi by Kellikat93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056507">The other Rossi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93'>Kellikat93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila has a twin sister, Miraculous Team, New Miraculous Holders, Not Beta Read, Two Shot, a little fluff, temporary though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellikat93/pseuds/Kellikat93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The class was getting a new student from Italy again. Marinette groaned at the thought of having another Lila Rossi in the class. However she was shocked to actually see that their new student looked identical to Lila! But what really surprised her was that this new student didnt know why the class already knew so much about her!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why do you all know me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So like many writers, I've been harassed by that fake Lila who's constantly jumping in my comment section of my salt fics. So why not turn lemons into lemonade and use her as inspiration for her own actions. </p><p>Also, the characters refer to Lila as her real name but the narration refers her as Lila. I hope that clears up any confusion.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the class heard that there was going to be another transfer student from Italy in Bustier’s class, Marinette was apprehensive.</p><p> </p><p>“Please not another Lila.” Marinette prayed in her head. She wasn’t the only one though. Adrien and Chloe were just as apprehensive about having another addition to their class.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope this one doesn’t fall for Lila’s lies.” Adrien nudged Marinette making the designer laugh. Bustier announced that the transfer student would be a little late so she went ahead with her lesson.</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes into the lesson and there was a knock on the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” Bustier welcomed. The door opened and everyone stared in shock and disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>The transfer student had chestnut brown hair that reached slightly past her shoulders with side swept bangs and a pair of french braids along the sides of her head, olive green eyes with glittery dark gold eye shadow, and a fox shaped face identical to another classmate.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, is this Ms Bustier’s class?” the transfer student asked shyly. Bustier and the rest of the class could only dumbly nod their heads. The transfer student smiled brightly upon confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank goodness! This school is so big and I got lost! I had gone to three other classes before I was finally directed to the right class!” The student sighed in relief before she remembered. “Oh! That’s right! Um, I’m the transfer student from Italy. My name is…” the student was interrupted of her introduction when Alya stood up from her seat and shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“LILA!? Girl, I’m so digging the new hair!” Alya shouted happily upon seeing her best friend. Only instead of a smile, Alya was met with a look of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“...How…How do you know my nickname?” the transfer student asked. The class was dumbfounded upon hearing this. Even Adrien and Marinette were surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, quit joking around!” Alya brushed off the question. But the transfer student looked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. My name is Delilah Rossi. Lila is the nickname only my padre calls me by.” Delilah argued sternly. The class gasped and began whispering amongst themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila, you can stop this prank now.” Bustier gently ordered. Just like with Alya, Delilah gave her a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>“No, this isn’t a prank. My name is Delilah! How do you all know my nickname when I’ve never met any of you?” Delilah looked around in panic.</p><p> </p><p>“But we do know you! You transferred here last year!” Rose confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, your mom is an Italian Embassy worker.” Alix added.</p><p> </p><p>“You travel all over to the world and work with various charities and have worked along side people like Prince Ali and Jagged Stone and Clata Nightingale!” Max chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>“You have tinnitus in your left ear!” Mylene also added.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re also best friends with Ladybug!” Alya commented.</p><p> </p><p>The class was bombarding the new student with everything they knew about her which was clearly overwhelming her. Delilah covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>“STOP IT!!!” Delilah screamed at the top of her lungs, startling Bustier and her students into silence. Delilah looked to the class with fear, confusion, and anger in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you all know this!? I’ve never met a single one of you and yet you not only know things about me but are also <em>lying</em> about me!! How do you all know that I travel and do charity work on occasion? How do you know I’ve met Prince Ali? And who is Ladybug??” Delilah began to hyperventilate when Marinette stood up and offered to Delilah to the nurse’s office. Bustier allowed it and Marinette comforted Delilah as they stepped out of the class.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah asked if they could go to the bathroom briefly and Marinette calmly hurried to the girls’ bathroom as Delilah told her she was going to be sick. Marinette guided Delilah to the stall and winced when she heard Delilah violently vomit into the toilet and spit out the bile.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to be okay?” Marinette rubbed Delilah’s back in comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, I think so. Sorry you had to see this.” Delilah tried hiding her discomfort with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m sure this is all too strange and overwhelming for you.” Marinette smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I…kinda dealt with something like this before. Sorry. Um…thank you, by the way. It was really nice of you to get me out of there. You’re really nice.” Delilah smiled gratefully to Marinette, something she was not used to seeing with Delilah’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Oh, I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette introduced herself to Delilah.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette. That’s a really pretty name. It’s nice to meet you, Marinette. Though I wish we met on better circumstances.” Delilah and Marinette shared a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Likewise. You said you went through something like this before. Can…can you elaborate? I think I can help.” Marinette sat with Delilah and the new student took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a twin sister. Her name is Lily. We’ve always been opposites for as long as I can remember. When we were younger, she often pretended to be me. My name, my appearance, stories about me, etc. Anything to cause trouble and blame me for it. One time when I had meningitis and was hospitalized for months, Lily lied. She told everyone that <em>she</em> was me and that Lily was the one with meningitis. She lied about everything, broke so many promises, hurt so many of my friends that when I came back no one believed me. They all hated me after that. Called me a bully while I was bullied really ba. I begged our parents to either let me transfer or be home schooled. Eventually my padre let me be homeschooled while Lily went to an actual school. Madre didn’t like that idea and argued constantly with him. Eventually, our parents divorced over Lily’s crazy lies and Madre took Lily and padre took me.” Delilah explained sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you saw your mom and sister?” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“About four years ago. I don’t know where madre and Lily are now. I miss my madre a lot but she always favored Lily.” Delilah spoke through bitter words.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you miss your sister?” Marinette asked cautiously. Delilah gave a dry chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss her like I miss suffering from meningitis.” Delilah sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can help with that.” Marinette smiled softly. Delilah looked at her new classmate with confusion and that’s when Marinette explained everything. Delilah learned that the girl the class was talking about was more than likely Lily and that Lily was still lying and assumed her twin’s life without even mentioning she had a sister. Delilah felt another rush of nausea and expelled the rest of whatever was left in her stomach back into the toilet bowl.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette could only watch in sadness and disgust. Lila, who was more than likely Lily, was not only tormenting her, but has been tormenting her own twin since they were children. Marinette saw herself in Delilah and she promised herself she would help the new girl. She helped Delilah to the sink and Delilah rinsed her mouth out of the sickly bitter taste of bile out of her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Once she felt better, Delilah pulled out her phone from her purse and made a few phone calls. SHe spoke in her native language and Marinette assumed she was calling her mother from hearing the word madre. Delilah ended the call with a sigh and pulled out a compact to touch up her makeup. They decided to take a breather in the bathroom to mentally prepare for the mess they were in for. Once ready, they marched side by side to their classroom and confront the class together.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened with a slam and startled the class. Delilah took to the front of the class while Marinette went back to her seat, but not before promising Delilah that she’s going to help her. Delilah smiled to her new friend and stood tall in front of their class.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, what is going on?” Adrien whispered. But Chloe shushed him, excited to see how the drama will unfold.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, my name is Delilah Rossi. I’m a transfer student from Palermo, Italy. It’s nice to meet all of you.” Delilah introduced herself to the class with a poised smile. The class was still confused as to what was going on but still greeted Delilah. Before Bustier could tell Delilah where her new seat was, the door opened once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, everyone~! I’m soooo sorry I’m late Ms Bustier, I must have overslept after my return….trip…from…” Lila’s excuse died into silence when she was now facing her mirror image. But this mirror image was scowling.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Lila…?” Lila quickly covered her mouth as if it would take back the name, but it was too late. Everyone heard it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Lily.” Delilah crossed her arms and glared at her twin.</p><p> </p><p>The class was more confused than ever to not only see <em>two </em>Lilas, but the Lila they know called the other one her name! They began demanding answers. Answers neither twin would give as they were hyper focused on each other. Delilah with anger and their Lila with fear.</p><p> </p><p>“L-L-Lily! W-w-w-what are you doing here in France? You should be in…” Lila tried flipping the script but Delilah was not budging.</p><p> </p><p>“Cut the crap, Lily. I know it’s you and I know what you’ve been doing.” Delilah glared in question.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about Lily.” Lila grit her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do. And soon, so will Madre and Padre.” Delilah replied and stood her ground. It was now a stale mate between the twins and the class minus Marinette watched in anxiousness and confusion. Lila bit her lip in anger but she couldn’t lash out on her twin or else her kingdom is done for. Unluckily for her, Delilah lashed out first.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you, you bugiarda insopportabile [insufferable liar]!!” Delilah shouted at her other half. “Why must you always lie to others to make yourself look better! Have you not learned from last time how many people you have hurt!? How it forced madre and padre to divorce!? You zoccola [bitch]!!! What is wrong with you!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lily! Why are you doing this? Why are you always trying to hurt me like this?!” Lila sobbed into her hands to gain sympathy and turn the class onto her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, Lily! No one is going to believe you! Look at us! Look at them! They’re confused out of their minds because you keep twisting your words so much that you don’t even know who <em>you</em> are anymore!” Delilah berated her twin loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah!” both twins turned to see a tall woman with the same chestnut brown hair and green eyes as the twins. Before Lila could say anything, their mother rushed past her and held Delilah tightly in her arms</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Delilah, are you alright! How sick have you been? To think Massimo made you come to school sick. The nerve of that man!” Segnora Rossi fussed over her eldest twin daughter. Delilah pulled her mother off of her to explain but Lila began using her crocodile tears to gain sympathy from her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“M-mama…Mama, my sister is at it again!v” Lila sniffled. Segnora Rossi was about to cave in and comfort her youngest, but Delilah spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Madre, did you know Lily has been <em>lying</em> to everyone in school? How she’s been on these fantastic trips paid for by your work? About how she’s lied about your job? Claiming youre the ambassador? How many famous boyfriends she’s had? How celebrities come to her for inspiration? How she’s been impersonating me and telling everyone <em>my</em> stories?! I know you always believed Lily, but just <em>once</em> please believe me!” Delilah begged her mother and saw the confliction in her mother’s eyes. Signora Rossi looked to each of her daughters before looking to Ms Bustier.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this true? Has Lily been impersonating Delilah? And for how long?” Signora Rossi demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We don’t know, Lila has been nothing but a wonderful student since she arrived here almost two years ago!” Bustier tried to pacify, but her answer only infuriated Signora Rossi.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>LILY</em> is the one enrolled here! Not my eldest! My Delilah’s been with her father ever since we divorced four years ago! I didn’t even know Delilah was here until I came into this room! Are you telling me Lily has been going by Lila this entire time!?” Signora Rossi shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“W-We just found out today, Madam.” Bustier tried explaining. Signora Rossi was now furious. She began screaming at her youngest daughter in her mother tongue before demanding to see the principal with Lily and Bustier. Lila cowardly followed her mother and teacher to the main office, leaving the rest of the students behind.</p><p> </p><p>The class was now heartbroken and confused. Many apologized to Delilah for the confusion and Delilah forgave them for they couldn’t have known. However, she was still not satisfied. From what Marinette told her, the class was just as cruel to her new friend as Lila was. She asked if there were any empty seats and Marinette waved to the seat in front of her. Delilah laughed and took to the stairs towards her new seat. The class clamoured around her and practically made a game of True or False and see which lies Lila was spouting were true or not.</p><p> </p><p>They learned that Delilah was the one with the wonderful adventures. Delilah spent two years of online schooling while living with her father and paternal grandparents. On school breaks, she would travel with her father who was a humanitarian photographer and would often volunteer to bring aide to his photography jobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true you know Prince Ali?” Rose asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Kind of, we worked together when padre and I were helping build a children’s hospital in India. We exchanged numbers but because of time zone differences and our own personal lives, we don’t get to talk much.” Delilah confirmed, laughing when Rose squealed in joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Prove it?” Alya scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, I know Lila--I mean Lily lied to you and hurt you, but I don’t think Delilah is lying.” Nino comforted his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s true, then she can prove it!” Alya repeated herself aggressively. Marinette rolled her eyes at the demand. How ironic.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a photo together! I have Prince Ali’s number! And we talk all the time! We can take a photo together and send it to him!” Rose suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a great idea, though I’m not exactly photogenic.” Delilah admitted bashfully. Rose disagreed and the two took a selfie together. Rose sent the photo along with a question to Prince Ali. The prince had texted back immediately and everyone crowded around Rose to see the response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[Prince Ali] Rose! I didn’t know you knew Delilah Rossi! Please tell her to text me some time, I miss our chats! And if you can, ask her how her leg is doing for me, please :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose squealed at the confirmation and asked what happened with Delilah’s leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there was a stray dog by the hospital and I guess it wasn’t too keen on being friendly with me. Uh, let’s just say I was the newly built hospital’s first patient.” Delilah laughed nervously and rolled up her pants leg to show her classmates the bit shaped scar on her leg.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s awful!” Mylene cried out.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, it wasn’t too bad! Just had to disinfect the bite and wrap it up! Like my padre always says, I’m as healthy as a horse and strong as an ox!” Delilah smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now here’s the most important question. Are you best friends with Ladybug?” Alya skeptically asked. Delilah tilted her head in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know who Ladybug is let alone what they look like. So no, I cant say I’m best friends with someone I’ve never even heard of.” Delilah answered much to the class’s shock.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s only the coolest person in the world!” Alix praised.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s kind and brave and super strong!” Nino added.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s saved us all so many times! We even have a holiday for her and Chat Noir!” Kim added.</p><p> </p><p>“Chat who now? I still am not following here…” Delilah looked at her classmates more confused than ever. Marinette chuckled and placed a hand on Delilah’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Delilah. Paris is plagued by a super villain named Hawkmoth. He sends out little black butterflies called Akumas. The akumas can touch someone and turn them into supervillains. Ladybug and Chat Noir are super heroes who can fight and purify the akumas and save Paris.” Marinette explained. Delilah stared at her new friend in disbelief. She looked around the class and saw they all agreed with Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>“...This city….has a super hero duo…fighting monsters and a supervillain??? And I thought Lily’s lies were a bag of burnt nuts.” Delilah looked unconvinced.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the truth! I have an entire blog about it!” Alya shoved her phone in Delilah’s face and sure enough, Delilah was watching footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting akumas.</p><p> </p><p>“So has my sister been akumatized?” Delilah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Plenty of times.” Adrien nodded his head.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang indicating class was over and Marinette invited Delilah over for lunch with her and her friends which the Italian gratefully accepted. Once they were off school grounds, they heard a scream and the ground shook underneath them. The group looked up and saw a figure on fire with the portion of the building burnt around her.</p><p> </p><p>“DELILAH!!!!” The figure pointed and hurled a fireball at the new girl. Marinette pushed her out of the way before taking her hand and running away. The akuma took chase after them as they bobbed and weaved around the streets all while narrowly avoiding the akumatized person.</p><p> </p><p>They managed to lose the akuma and hid in the ice rink’s supply closet, desperately trying to catch their breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“What…the heck…was that….THING!?” Delilah panted.</p><p> </p><p>“I think….that was your sister…” Marinette answered while trying to catch her own breath.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing is Lily!?” Delilah asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“And she’s after you!” Marinette added on. Delilah felt another waved of panic and nausea hit her. Marinette scrambled to find a bucket and place it in front of Delilah who had let loose bile and uttered an apology.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay here, I’m gonna look for help!” Marinette ordered and stopped when Delilah latched onto her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t leave me here!” Delilah begged. Marinette pulled Delilah’s hands off of her jacket and clutched them in her own hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah, I’m only leaving for a little bit. I’m gonna go get help and then we’re gonna get you somewhere safer.” Marinette reassured her new friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise?” Delilah asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Marinette hugged Delilah and carefully left the closet and closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scarletta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt like an eternity in that supply closet. It was stuffy and stunk of bile as Delilah clutched the broom she found tighter and tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“She’ll come back. She promised.” Delilah repeated to herself. She continued repeating that phrase as if it was a mantra while she waited. But no matter how much she told herself those words, she couldn’t help but worry.</p><p> </p><p>“What if Marinette was caught?”</p><p>“What if Marinette is hurt?”</p><p>“What if Lily finds me first?”</p><p>“What if Marinette abandoned me?”</p><p> </p><p>The last doubt made her stomach sink. It wouldn't be the first time someone she called a friend abandoned her and left her all alone. She couldn’t help it as the tears fell from her eyes and the only sound that could be heard was her hiccuping sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah continued to cry for what felt like an hour when she heard voices. Dread washed over her and she covered her mouth as tightly as she could with one hand and focused on the gap between the floor and the door. She shrunk and pressed herself into a corner to make herself as small as possible as she saw a shadow underneath the door. Delilah readied the broom in her hand and watched in both fear and anticipation when she heard and saw the doorknob turned.</p><p> </p><p>A bright light greeted her as the door was opened. Delilah screamed as loud as she could and started swinging the broom wildly to vainly protect herself.</p><p> </p><p>“WHOA!!! HEY!! STOP THAT!!”</p><p> </p><p>“STOP! WE AREN’T GOING TO HURT YOU!”</p><p> </p><p>The broom was snatched out of her grasp and Delilah then threw the bucket she puked in at the assailants and only stopped when she heard the metal bucket hit someone. Delilah opened her eyes to see a blonde haired boy dressed in black leather rubbing his head while a teal haired boy dressed in a scaled jumpsuit fussed over the injury.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah panted and took in what was going on before she snapped to attention and apologized.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh my gosh! I-I’m so sorry! I thought you were--” Delilah apologized profusely but was calmed down by the teal haired boy.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright. I’m Viperion. The one you hit is Chat Noir. Ladybug asked us to find you and get you to safety.” Viperion explained as he offered his hand to Delilah. The scared girl hesitantly took the hero’s hand and apologized again to Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Say, you look a lot like Lila! She’s caused me and milady a lot of trouble.” Chat commented and apologized when he saw the look on Delilah’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah. Lila is my nickname. The one you’re thinking of is my twin who impersonated me and hurt a lot of people.” Delilah said. Suddenly she remembered. “Marinette! Is Marinette okay!? Oh god this is my fault! She left to find help! Is she safe!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, relax, Marinette is okay.” Chat held her by the shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette found Ladybug to help you. But Falsifire found them and Ladybug had to hide Marinette. That’s when she told us to find you and get you to her.” Viperion explained as they escorted the Italian out of the ice rink.</p><p> </p><p>“F-Falsifire?” Delilah asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila--ah, sorry-- Lily was akumatized again. She’s been shouting that she’s after the liar of a sister of hers. Is that you?” Chat Noir asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Lily is the liar. She lied about a lot of stuff while we’ve been separated. But I didn’t think it would turn out like this! I mean, one day I was moving with my padre, then I learn my own sister has been impersonating me at the school I just transferred to, and now that evil twin wants to kill me! AGAIN!” Chat and Viperion looked at her with wide eyes upon hearing the ‘again’ part. They snuck around the empty ice rink to the location Ladybug sent them. They made it to the streets and quickly rushed to where they saw a red ribbon on a manhole cover. Viperion acted as look out while Chat opened the manhole and ushered Delilah to go down followed by Chat and Viperion.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah gagged at the smell of sewage and tried her best to keep in what little contents were still in her stomach. She followed close to the heroes as they navigated through the sewers.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, you found her!” Delilah screamed and jumped behind Chat Noir which made the heroes chuckle. Delilah peeked out from behind the Cat hero to see a two red clad girls and another wearing black and yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah, Marinette told me that your sister is the akuma. Is that true?” Ladybug asked and Delilah responded with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“We have to take her down and we need your help. Are you willing to do anything to help us stop Falsifire?” Ladybug asked once more.</p><p> </p><p>Delilah stepped out from behind Chat Noir and faced Ladybug. With a deep breath she nodded her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I’m so tired of Lily lying and hurting everyone around her! And I’m sick of taking the blame for her actions! I know I’m not much, but I will do anything to help you guys take my sister down.” Ladybug smiled at the response. She opened her yoyo and took out a lacquered black box much to her team’s surprise. She held out the box to the young Italian girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah Rossi, here is the miraculous of the Fox, which grants the power of illusions. You will use it for the greater good, if you’re willing.” Delilah took the box from Ladybug’s hand and stared at it in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“Once we succeed, you must return the miraculous to me. Can I trust you?” Delilah looked around her to see Paris’s heroes looking at her, encouraging her to do the right thing. Did something like really give her the power to bring justice? Was she even capable of taking down Lily? Was she even strong enough? She looked down at the box and noticed a few water droplets on it, suddenly realizing she was crying again. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and assured the heroes she was trustworthy. Delilah opened the box and in a flash of bright light, she was met with a rather adorable little fox faerie.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Trixx, and I’m your kwami!” Trixx introduced himself proudly. Delilah stared in shock at the little kwami and poked his belly.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a kwami?” Delilah asked and Trixx batted her finger away with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“What!? Ladybug chose someone who doesn’t know what a kwami is!?” Trixx gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“To be fair, I had no idea what <em>any</em> of this was until I went to class today!” Delilah defended herself much to the heroes’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Long story short, I’m here to lend you a magical hand. Now put on the necklace!”Trixx huffed. Delilah pulled out the foxtail necklace and latched the chain around her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, now repeat after me: Trixx, Let’s Pounce!” the fox kwami instructed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…Trixx, let’s pounce?” Suddenly Trixx was warped into the miraculous and much to her confusion, Delilah was transformed into a Fox Hero. She touched her face and head and examined her new look. She knelt down and saw in her reflection a white and reddish orange mask covered her eyes. Her deep brown hair was now a dark red half braided down her back with the bottom half fluffier with curls and gradient dyed to white. She touched the long fox ears on top of her head and tugged. They stayed put but didn’t hurt her. She stood up and turned to see her new costume. Her bodysuit was the same reddish orange as her mask with a white patch on her chest that traveled all the way up her neck and a fox tail-esque belt wrapped around her waist. Her costume was accented with black and white stripes. She looked to her hands and saw they were clad in elbow length black clawed gloves that matched her thigh high black boots. She pulled at whatever was attached to her back and saw it was a flute.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the flute and then to the Miraculous team before looking at her flute once more.</p><p> </p><p>“This...is officially the weirdest day of my entire fifteen year old life…” Delilah said in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s only going to get weirder. You got a name, newbie?” Chat asked. Delilah took a moment to thinking and then smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Scarletta. My name is Scarletta. ” The new fox hero smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Scarletta you must remember this very important fact. Your flute can create illusions when played but you only have three shots. After the third shot, your powers will deplete quickly and you will be reverted back to your normal self. <em>No one</em> other than the group of us must know who you are. Understand?” Ladybug explained and Scarletta nodded her head confidently.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, now let’s go.” Ladybug and the team rushed out of the sewers to find Falsifier. And then Scarletta realized something very important.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait! I don’t know what I’m doing!!” Scarletta ran after her new teammates.</p><p> </p><p>“Learn by doing!!” Chat Noir shouted back. Scarletta pouted and flicked her nose with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“Learn by doing!” Scarletta mocked, “This is harder than playing a game without tutorials!” Scarletta grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The heroes jumped out of the sewers and onto the rooftops where they his and searched for Falsifire. It was difficult to find her through the plumes of smoke and fire. Scarletta looked on in horror at the damages her own sister caused.</p><p> </p><p>“Scarletta, I know what you’re thinking. None of this is your fault.” Ladybug reassured the fox hero.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I know. But it doesn’t change the fact that my sister did this out of her anger towards me.” Scarletta replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuko, can you use your weather magic to make it rain? We need to put out these fires before they spread!” Ladybug asked and Ryuko rushed out to bring forth the storm but was suddenly hit with a fireball. The team looked towards where the blast was coming from but saw nothing. More fireballs rained on the heroes as they ducked for cover.</p><p> </p><p>“Dang it! Where is she!?” Queen B shouted. The heroes scoured the scenery to find where Falsifire could be lurking, but it was tough when you have balls of fire nearly singeing your eyebrows. Scarletta was breathing heavily , how did the heroes do this every day?! She was scared and tired but she had to stop Lily.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything else I need to know about my power?” Scarletta asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to be hyper focused on the task.” Ladybug explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Scarletta pulled out her flute and played a long note. The ball of energy formed on one end and she released it like a billiard ball. Suddenly illusions of rain clouds formed and showered the flames with its water, putting on the act that Falsifire’s flames were exstinguished.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Falsifier appeared from a plume of smoke. Chat Noir jumped out of his hiding spot and leaped out and swung at Falsifire and managed to graze her head.</p><p> </p><p>Falsifire retaliated by launching a volley of fire balls at Chat Noir before disappearing into a plume of smoke once more. Ryuko unleashed her storm powers and a real rain cloud to extinguish the flames with Queen B and Viperion as her back up. Falsifire let out a scream of frustration before sending out a tornado of fire at the heroes. Ryuko managed to release a torrent of water and extinguish Falsifire’s oncoming flames but in it’s wake left a thick steamy mist. The heroes searched for the fire akuma but was constantly hit with her flames.</p><p> </p><p>“NO MORE GAMES!” Falsifire cleared the mist and cackled. But she was not faced with Paris’s miraculous team. But instead an army of her twin. The Delilah copies shouted profanities in italian and compared Lila to themselves. Telling her how awful she is, how weak and cowardly she is, how unloved and hated she is. They scattered away while insulting their akumatized sister, driving Falsifire mad.</p><p> </p><p>Falsifire focused on attacking each and every Delilah clone while Ladybug summoned her lucky charm.</p><p> </p><p>“A bucket of glue?” Ladybug asked and looked around. What she saw was Scarletta and Chat Noir, a firetruck, and the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it! Scarletta! You have one more mirage, here’s what I need you to do!” Ladybug whispered her plan into Scarletta’s ear and both nodded their heads. Ladybug handed Scarletta the bucket of glue and told her to go to Chat Noir. Scarletta rushed over to a ducked Chat Noir and whispered Ladybug’s plan and he giggled in agreement. Both tricksters jumped down while the others and clones were facing off against Falsifire.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir and Scarletta rushed down to the fire fighters and explained the plan. The heroes helped the fire fighters carry the massive fire hose to a hydrant and screw it shut. Scarletta cast her final mirage on the area, hiding the truck, fighters, hose, and hydrant and in it’s place was the most realistic copy of herself. She tossed the bucket of clear glue to Chat Noir and the Cat Hero poured out the abnormally strong glue onto the pavement before hailing Falsifire with a whistle.</p><p> </p><p>This got the fire akuma’s attention as it glared angrily at the illusion of her twin sister. She roared with anger as the illusion of Delilah stood tall and proud. The clone spoke highly of herself claiming that she was far superior compared to her lackluster sister. Falsifire jumped down and a volley at the clone. Instead she realized too late that it was just an illusion the smirk on her face melted to horror upon revealing the firetruck and it’s nozzle pointed at her.</p><p> </p><p>Falsifire tried to get out of the way but noticed too late that she was stuck in the glue Chat Noir laid out. She tried shielding herself from the blast of water but no water was sprayed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh” Chat Noir paled and saw Falsifire angrier than ever. She heated the glue enough for it to dry and crack, effectively releasing her as she stomped towards Cat and Fox hero. Falsifire was about to unleash another fire ball at the heroes when Ladybug launched her yoyo at her head. Falsifier’s attention was now on her most hated enemy.</p><p> </p><p>“CHAT!! THE HYDRANT!”Ladybug called out. Falsifire turned around to attack Chat but was face to face with Ryuko and Viperion who simultaneously kicked her hard enough to land her in wet glue spot with just one arm free. Falsifire snarled and charged a massive fireball in her free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Venom!” Queen B stung Falsifire with her spinning top, preventing her from using any more fire. Chat Noir took the opportunity to break the hydrant with his Cataclysm just enough to get the water flowing through the hose and into the truck. On top of the truck stood Scarletta with a fire hose on her shoulder and several fire fighters helping her stabilize it.</p><p> </p><p>Panic set in Falsifire as she struggled to free herself from the glue when she heard the hiss of water travelling through the hose.</p><p> </p><p>“Arrivedercci, zuccola [Goodbye, bitch]~!” Scarletta waved and pilled down the lever, instantly engulfing Falsifire in a painfully high pressured torrent of water. Falsifire was reduced to a steaming figure of what she used to be and Ladybug jumped down to grab the akumatized item which happened to be her bracelets.</p><p> </p><p>“No more evil doing for you, little akuma! It’s time to de-evilize!” Ladybug swung her yoyo and caught the akuma inside. “Bye-bye, little butterfly.” Ladybug waved the white butterfly goodbye before using her miraculous ladybug to revert Paris to it’s former glory. The city was no longer on fire and everything was repaired as if nothing was wrong. Falsifire was transformed back into Lily ‘Lila’ Rossi who sat pitifully on the ground while the heroes (minus Scarletta) cheered with a group fist bump. Scarletta jumped down and hugged Ladybug and both red heroes laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not bad, Scarletta! Too bad we can’t have you full time.” Ladybug joked. But before Scarletta could give her answer, all of them heard a growl of frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“You stupid disgusting BUG!!” Lila shouted and hit the pavement with her fist. “Why do you always ruin everything for me?! I’ll kill you! I swear I’ll kill you!” The heroes watched in disgust as the younger Italian twin threw a tantrum on the ground like a child while throwing vulgar empty threats. That’s when Scarletta got an idea.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a one time thing, right?” Scarletta asked as she watched her twin throw a tantrum.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s hope so.” Ladybug smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Great, because one last thing I need to do real quick.” Scarletta slapped her flute in her palm before approaching Lila. Lila looked up to see the Fox Hero with her flute in hand. She whimpered in terror as Scarletta arched her flute over her head with both hands. The heroes visibly winced and heard an audible hit and crack. They opened their eyes and saw Scarletta looming over an unconscious Lila with half of her flute in her hand and the other half on the pavement.</p><p> </p><p>Scarletta let out a breath of relief and spun around to face the heroes who were looking on with both pride from Queen B and utter surprise from the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you blame me? I’ve been wanting to do that for <em>years!</em>” Scarletta defended herself. Suddenly her pendant began to beep and she looked to Ladybug for help. Ladybug shook her head and laughed. She ordered the others to scatter and detransform while taking Scarletta into a secluded area away from peering eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Scarletta de-transformed and was now back to being Delilah once again and she dropped to the ground in exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“How was your first and only time as a hero, Delilah?” Ladybug chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Still the weirdest day of my life. But it was exhilarating! Oh! Here!” Delilah took the necklace off her neck and handed it back to Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Ladybug placed the pendant back into the box and placed that into her yo-yo.</p><p> </p><p>“I should be thanking you. You saved me from my own sister.” Delilah smiled gratefully. Only for that smile to drop. “Oh no! Marinette!! Oh, I hope she’s safe! Can you tell me where she is?! I need to know she’s okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“She must be really important to you for you to worry like this.” Ladybug commented. She was surprised to see Delilah with compassion etched on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. She’s my very first friend in a long long time. And friends make sure they’re okay.” Delilah smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Go to the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. It’s right across the street from Francois Dupont. Go to the cashier and ask for her.” Ladybug instructed Delilah before swinging away.</p><p>“Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie. Across the street from school. Ask the cashier. Got it!” Delilah repeated herself and rushed off to check on her friend.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette made it to her bedroom via her balcony just in time to detransform and flop on her bed. It was such a wild eventful day. First she finds out ‘Lila’ wasn’t actually Lila, then she finds out she has a twin whose identity was stolen, then said twin became a one time Fox hero (oh the irony), and then she realized that twin was now a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette flopped onto her chaise while Tikki ate her cookie.</p><p> </p><p>“What a day this has been.” Marinette groaned as the aches in her muscles screamed.</p><p> </p><p>“It sure has. But at least Lila/Lily will be punished accordingly!” Tikki said. Always looking at the brighter things in life.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the trap door and Tikki behind Marinette’s monitor.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in!” Marinette called out and saw her mother smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweetie, there’s a girl named Delilah here for you, should I send her up?” Sabine asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Please.” Marinette smiled and Sabine closed the door. A few moments passed and Delilah popped up like a jack-in-a-box.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette! Oh my gosh, are you okay!? Are you hurt?!” Delilah rambled worriedly as she checked her new friend for any injuries.</p><p> </p><p>“Delilah, I’m okay. Ladybug had me hide at home while she went off to find you!” Marinette calmed her friend’s worries. The two of them shared a tight hug, relieved that both of them were alright and safe. They pulled away and began to laugh when Delilah noticed Marinette’s designs on her corkboard.</p><p> </p><p>She watched in rapture and awe as Marinette showed Delilah her sketchbooks and designs for clothing, accessories, and shoes. Marinette blushed bashfully as Delilah was in sheer amazement at the garments she has made and designed. It was then Marinette learned that Delilah wanted to be a jewelry designer after she finishes school and showed Marinette pictures of her creations. The two of them grew immediately closer as they simultaneously suggested a collaboration together.</p><p> </p><p>Their time came to an end when Marinette got a school alert text saying the school was safe for the students and faculty once again. Marinette and Delilah shared a box of macarons as they walked back to school bouncing off ideas and themes for a collaboration. Of course, the class was abuzz with news of Lily being akumatized again. But Marinette and Delilah didn’t bother. Neither were surprised seeing as Marinette has taken her down several times before and Delilah knew Lily was evil incarnate.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and speak of the devil.</p><p> </p><p>Bustier entered the door with an angry flushed Lila next to her. The two of them stood in front of the class and Bustier made an announcement.</p><p> </p><p>“Class. Lila- I mean- <em>Lily</em> has something to say.” Bustier corrected herself and all eyes were on the infuriated Italian. But Lily refused to speak, she just bit her lip and glared daggers at her arch nemesis and twin sister. She glared at them as if she had the power do kill them with it but instead she could do nothing as they looked down on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Rossi, I suggest you move along or else it’s back to the principal’s office.” Bustier gently warned. Lila growled and forced herself to swallow her pride.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Lily Rossi. I’m sorry for the trouble I’ve caused everyone. I’m sorry to you, Marinette for hurting you and using others to bully you. I’m sorry to my sister Delilah for impersonating her. As of today, this will be my last week at Francois Dupont because my mother will be sending me to my maternal grandparents and going to school in their village. I hope we can get along during my last two weeks here.” Lila growled through her teeth as if it physically pained her to let of of her pride. It probably did.</p><p> </p><p>The class began to whisper and give Lila the cold shoulder as Bustier continued the class. Delilah passed a note to Marinette reading that their maternal grandparents were strict as all hell and lived in an area that was still very old fashioned. Hardly any wifi or cell phone reception. Marinette tried to stifle her laugh as she passed the note to Chloe and Adrien who were also physically trying to hold back their laughter.</p><p> </p><p>For once, Marinette was glad she had an Italian transfer student in her class.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>